


farewell, kid.

by numbika



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Light Angst, One Shot, Sad, i hope u gonna understand after u read it, little bit angst, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 10:06:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11146233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/numbika/pseuds/numbika
Summary: Everybody happy, everybody saved. It's time for a new adventure for anyone. Anyone expect Sans. He still has to take care of someone.





	farewell, kid.

**Author's Note:**

> Light ansgt w/ Sans and Flowey. Have fun folks.  
> Get ready for a farewell.

Flowey awoke in the Throne Room. Flower once more. His feelings disappeared again. He still had his memories, but he wasn’t Himself anymore. He was that something different, but now without the ability to Reset.

He remembered when he was Asriel, and how full of fear he was before he changed back, but now everything was empty again. And he was alone. He remembered the times of his childhood when he ran around in the field of golden flowers. He remembered that he loved their scents, their colour, and how Chara and he gathered bouquets to bring home.

Chara…

A shadow moved in the door of the Throne Room and slowly started to close on him. Floweys petals shifted a little when he recognised the skeletal figure.  
“The Comedian. Shouldn’t you be up with the other idiots, celebrating your newfound freedom?”  
“What can I say? Its hard to let this place go. You could say it is etched into my bones.” Sans smile widened and he shrugged before he stopped in front of the flower and looked down at him. Flowey moved to his face into a neutral expression and moved his gaze away.  
“Asriel would want me to stay down here. I have done to many horrendous things. I have lost to ability to Load, or Reset. From now on, everything depends on that other idiot.” His face suddenly contorted into a grotesque grin. “They will Reset it, you know? So, you should better try to enjoy the peace as long as you can. They will erase everything! You can return to me, and we...”  
“No, they won’t.” The skeleton interrupted with a sudden determination. “We are free at last and I have faith in the kiddo. They aren't going to blow it, they won’t betray us. But as for you…” He slowly raised his right hand. “Flowey.”  
Around the flower, the whole patch started to glow with a blue light.

“What-, what are you doing?”

“The kid couldn’t kill you, and that’s alright. They didn’t dust their hands in the past, and they aren’t going to do it in the future either. But you, you committed to much atrocities against us, too much to just let you go. As time goes by you will forget your oath to stay here, because without your emotions nothing forces you to keep it. You will get out of the underworld into the world of humans, and hurt them. And they will blame us for the sins you will commit against them. I don’t have to see the future to know this.”

“I…” Floweys voice shook a little. What is this feeling? “…yes. That’s right! I am danger to everyone!” His petals as if they were resonated by his voice, started to shudder as well. He huddled up a little. “I will kill everyone, so….so it’s better if you end me...I just…”

Sans watched the flower in silence.

The flower came into his attention the first time when it appeared to Papyrus. At first, he only talked to him, after that everything seemed really familiar, and the third time…he killed him.

  
Unfortunately, he was the only one who remembered the resets that Flowey did. The questions, the answers, the things he done.  Sans tried to stop him once, but he escaped, and he never met the talking golden flower again.

Even if he tried to warn somebody, everything was temporary, as he found out by the fourth time. He hoped that someday he would stop the resets, and leave the monsters alone.

Sans tried to research ways to stop him, but was unable, and recognised that his failed attempts and struggle only served as further amusement for the flower.

Reset followed reset. Some monsters died, sometimes the same ones for half a dozen resets, or completely different ones, depending on the whim of the flower. When he awoke on the same day time after time, he couldn’t find the power to leave his room, and even when he did, he only did so he could sleep on his post.

He really wanted to kill the flower, but he was unable. He didn’t have the ability to stop him from resetting. He couldn’t even chase him, or fight with him, it would have only amused him even more. So, he just gave up, and waited, waited for anything that could help.

But now.  
“All the thing you have done to us. The lies, the betrayals, the countless deaths.” By now the blue glow creeped along the celling too, until all if it were glowing. Sans gave out a big drawn sigh. “I will not say I wouldn’t have been happy with a chance like this in the past, but the kiddo has an effect on all of us. Doing this to you isn’t their responsibility…”

“I don’t want to die...” Said the flower, looking at the ground.

“I know …kid. But everything has to end someday.”

“You know?”

“Yapp, I’m a little bit boneheaded so what I could, I found out.”

“Always with these puns.” Flowey always guessed Sans was much cleverer than he showed himself to be. “Tell the brat, that if they blow it, and I return to life because of that then…then…then I will steal their soul and I will do everything else instead of them. Since I will be feeling again!” Even though he was just a flower now. And his emotions should have faded by now, his voice shook like he was about to cry. “So, they shouldn’t dare to blow it, or even think about resetting! Tell them that!”  
Sans nodded a little and looked into the little eyes of the flower.  
“All right. I will. Farewell, Asriel.”  
Sans snapped his fingers. A bone pierced trough Flowey small body, and then he disappeared. Sans stood there watching the empty spot for a few minutes, then turned around and without another word, left the Throne Room and melded into the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the reading, I hope you liked it. I didn't want to put any cliffhanger at the end like Chara is watching on the corner or some stuff.  
> It's a true pacifist ending w/ no genocide restart. Finally a really happy ending for anyone.  
> Sans can now move on and Flowey/Asriel is free.


End file.
